Glass
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: So she was seeing someone, which unnerved him more than it should. Harvey/Donna.


Glass

Summary: So she was seeing someone, which unnerved him more than it should.

Couple: Harvey/Donna

Rating: T

Words:

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

~0~0~0~

So she was seeing someone, which unnerved him more than it should.

He was at dinner minding his own business, with sure a girl of his own, but out of the corner of his eye he saw her strawberry blonde hair.

He couldn't even finish his nice T-bone because all he could hear was the chirp of her voice in his ear.

They'd been together for a long time. She'd always worked for him. And sure she'd gone out with men before but never has he seen her this happy. He might be annoyed; he was still trying to sort out his feelings.

When Mike walks in with a gleam in his eye he immediately wants to know what's going on. The thing is, Mike and Donna talk. And he talks to Donna, but not like Mike talks to Donna. They talk about realms of things.

"So yea," Mike perks up, "Louis wants to see you. Something about-"

He puts his hand up to stop the formation of any more words from coming out of Mike's mouth.

"And yea?"

He gets it. He likes that Mike gets it.

"Talk to Donna?" It's a question. A normal question; it might've come out strained, though.

Mike looks straight at him, "Like two seconds ago?"

Mike is confused, clearly.

Harvey finally nods, "And?"

"And," he's blanked, "Nothing?"

He's noticed sometimes Mike's voice goes up an octave. In court it goes up about three notches. Every time.

"Okay."

He stands up patting Mike on the back before he walks to see what Louis wants.

~0~0~0~

She's waiting in his office when he gets back.

"This what you want?"

She hands him pictures of exactly what he wants. A multimillionaire CEO doing something the Mrs. wouldn't appreciate.

He nods at her, "Thank you."

She's about to walk away before she adds in an, "Always."

And he decided about an hour ago that he isn't jealous. But he stops her before she can go back to her desk.

"How was last night?"

He doesn't even notice how she turns a 180 to look at him.

"Good." She draws out the "g."

He looks up, "And the lucky guy?"

And him and Donna didn't get personal often. But more personal than anyone else he talked to. He was a closed off guy, she had gotten that a long time ago.

"Names Bobby. Does divorce stuff." And she says it like she knows he's going to scoff.

Which point proven. He scoffs.

"Divorce? Anyone could do that in his or her sleep. Kinda like housing court bullshit."

Which he gets maybe he's going a little far. Again, he's not jealous.

"And who were you with?" She throws it back at him.

She plays this game a lot.

He stares, "So you did see me?"

She shakes her head. She was always a challenge.

"No, I could smell your aftershave from rows away."

And he was not expecting that.

He sets the pictures down, only to put his hands in his suit pockets.

"She was fine."

He watches as she looks to the floor before smiling. Maybe even faking a smile.

His mind was playing tricks on him today, he's decided.

"Well looks like we both had a good night."

He can't say anymore because she's already out the door.

~0~0~0~

She walks in a quarter till ten.

"Still working?"

He looks up from a case file, "About to be done."

She nods, "Good," pauses before adding, "I'm going to head out."

He can't help but add in his own jab, "With Bobby?"

She's leaning on the doorframe, "If you must know, just me and Jose tonight."

And who the hell is Jose?

His eyebrows go up in question, but she beats him to it, "Jose Cuervo."

Oh.

And he doesn't have much else to say.

"You're more than welcome."

And a year ago, never. She's almost like his best friend in a way. But something about last night still hits him.

"Let's go. I'll even pay."

And maybe he isn't just talking about drinks.

Author's Note: So I'm totally new to the Suits fandom. But seriously, has to be one of the best series out there. I'm a sucker for shows with lawyers! So I know a lot of people think Harvey and Donna are like brother/sister (coughGABRIELcough) but I see something more. Whether the writers decide to explore...I HOPE! Love Harvey and Donna. And Donna clearly has lingering feelings...so with that came this fic. Hope you all enjoyed! This is my first Suits fic! So review and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
